


You Mysterious Prick

by itsab



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Multi, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Eggsy finds himself with a (minor) wound, but his significant other is worried either way.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader
Kudos: 20





	You Mysterious Prick

“Jesus, Eggsy!” Panic flooded your body, as well as your expression. Your eyes grew wide, at the sight of your boyfriend, the shock of his appearance stunning you. Eggsy was stood in the doorway of the kitchen, in your shared flat, clad in one of his usual work suits that he wore at the tailor shop every day. Only, the blazer was glistening in the kitchen lights, shiny, clearly due to the blood on it. He had small cuts all over his face, with blood dribbling down his dark blonde eyebrow, eventually dripping onto the suit and adding to the mess on his suit. The plate you’d been in the process of drying, dropped onto the floor, shattering. “Shit, Eggsy! A-Are you okay?” You rushed over to him, gently tugging him into the large bathroom down the hall. “What’s happened?”

“I’m alright, love.” Eggsy’s voice told you he was trying to be casual, but you heard a clear strain in it. What the bloody hell had happened to him?

You softly pushed him, urging him to sit along the rim of your claw-footed bath. Bustling over to the cabinets, you fumbled around, looking for the first aid kit you’d put inside when you’d first moved in, several months ago. “Babe, you need to tell me what happened. Are you bleeding, anywhere other than your face?” Eggsy nodded softly, his eyes avoiding looking directly into yours, looking slightly guilt-ridden. “Where, love?”

“My side.”

“Is that it?” He looked like he’d just fought in a war, or had bathed in blood, which meant you didn’t truly believe his statement about only being hurt on his side. “Eggsy, you’re soaked! If you’re hurt somewhere else, you have to tell me!” As you spoke, you were stripping your boyfriend from his soaked jacket, and then nearly ripped off the truly un-saveable oxford shirt, to get access to his side. Like usual, you felt yourself flush slightly at the sight of his toned torso, but you were soon distracted by the cut along his left side. Despite the fact the cut looked ghastly, it seemed to be the only injury on his torso – not including the small bruises along the bottom of his ribs, surrounding the abrasion.

Eggsy watched your face pale. “You should see the other guy.” That was his attempt to calm you, but it made you realise you still didn’t know what happened to him.

“You were in a fight?” Your question was nearly shouted, as you were completely worried now, “Love, were you mugged?”

Eggsy shook his head, “Can you stitch me up first, before we talk? Please?” He watched as you nodded, albeit hesitantly, “Thank you, love.” You worked diligently, now happy that you’d taken several first aid courses growing up. Carefully, you cleansed, sterilised and stitched up his wound, placing a gauze-pad over to secure it. “Okay, I’m going to wash my face, and sort it out, then I’ll meet you outside. Is that okay, love?” You eyed him for a moment, before nodding hesitantly, “Alright, I’ll be out in a second.”

“Fine.” You were aware that you were being short with him, but you were too worried to care. Nearly storming out of the bathroom, you made your way into the kitchen, heading straight to Eggsy’s liquor cabinet – where he kept his posh liquors, as well as his cheap canned lagers. By the time he came out from the bathroom, you’d already grabbed one of the lagers, and popped it open, taking a long slurp. Eggsy came back out dressed in one of his Ralph Lauren polo’s, from his ‘common-wear’ section of his wardrobe. “Tell me what’s going on, Eggsy.”

He spoke bluntly, “Love, I’m not a tailor.” When you said nothing, he continued, “I work in covert operations, and I’m really sorry love, but that’s all I can tell you.”

It probably wasn’t possible for your eyes to widen anymore. “Eggsy…”

“I know. I know you want to know more, but I can’t.” You curled into his non-wounded side, processing his words. A lot of things were beginning to make sense… like the secrecy he kept about his ‘work’, his odd behaviours when you two were out, as well as the fact he absolutely failed to repair that button on your jacket last week. “I’m being as safe as I can, I promise you, love. Making sure I come home to you… Maybe one day, I can tell you all about how I’m such a hero, and about how I’m so sexy and strong…” Lightly punching Eggsy’s shoulder, you cut off his ‘humble’ brags. “I love you.”

You pressed a kiss to his cheek, being careful not to brush any cut he may have, “I love you too, you mysterious prick.”


End file.
